Jazz and Maggie: Road trip to romance
by Starlightowl
Summary: Jazz and Maggie having a romantic sparking moment. Warning! Steamy.


I hope you like this. Please leave feedback. Warning: This is hot. Disclaimer: I do not own the characters Hasbro does.

Story….

Maggie rested her head in her hands. She had been staring at the computer screen for hours now. She had been trying to solve the mathematical variables of the signal from space that the Autobots had received last week. She needed a break. As she turned around Maggie nearly had a heart attack to discover the huge blue optics of Jazz staring straight into her eyes.

"God Jazz! Please don't sneak up on me!" Maggie yelled in her Australian voice. She playfully smacked Jazz's face plate. Jazz just grinned as his optics flared. " Sorry to scare you, gorgeous lady. I just wanted to give you this." Jazz had stood up and delicately placed a bright red rose into the human's hand. "For you my lady."

Maggie blushed.

"Thank you Jazz!" Maggie said. Maggie had dated her share of men but never had they made her feel the way Jazz made her feel now. She felt weak in the knees.

"If you want to thank me, how about coming with me for a drive?" Jazz cooed seductively. Maggie stood there with her mouth open not sure what to say. She still had work to finish.

Blue optics staring down at her expectantly. "Ah all right." She convinced herself that she needed a break anyway.

Half an hour later found Maggie speeding down the highway in a silver Pontiac Solstice. She was staring out the window. She gently stroked the arm rest on the door. In response the engine unexpectedly dropped gears.

"Whats up?" Maggie asked absentmindedly as she was staring at the passing scenery. "That tickles." Jazz's voice came softly from the cars speakers.

Maggie was intrigued, "You mean stroking you like this." She moved the tips of her fingers over the door, "feels like tickling?" Maggie asked mischievously.

"Yes it does. It is a little distracting if you could please stop." Jazz said chuckling. Of course Maggie just speed up the tickling. Using both of her hands sliding over the door.

"Hey now! If your going to be like that-" in that instant Jazz had released a very low electrical current through the passenger side and it laced over Maggie's skin. Good lord did it tickle! It had Maggie squirming in her seat and giggling like a little girl. She was wearing a short skirt which had started to rise up during her squirming. Jazz was watching her. His engine was grower hotter looking at her. He speeded faster down the highway. A surge of electricity had crained from the seat and hit Maggie in a spot between her legs.

Instantly Maggie gasped out loud and arched her back up thrusting her pelvis against the dash board. Jazz went to a complete stop. "Maggie! Are you all right!"

Maggie's eyes were popping out of her face. Never, never, never had she been pleasured like that before.

The silence was deafening.

Jazz had a right to be concerned. Maggie's heart was racing and he was about to ask her again when she interrupted. "Jazz do that again please!" It felt so good.

Jazz was silent. It took him a nano click to realize what she wanted. His engine revved in anticipation.

"Are you sure?" Jazz purred.

"YES!" Maggie pleaded. At that instant a spark of energy traveled through the dash and arched reaching for the throbbing flesh peeking out from underneath the skirt.

Contact.

Maggie body arched again with pleasure and pain. Her knuckles turning white as she grabbed the seat around her. Sparks of white blurring her vision. A low whine emitted from her throat as she went into orgasm. Her body shuddering and collapsing against the warm seat that had transformed to embrace her body.

Jazz was watching this beautiful creature responding to his touch. He had trembled when she had trembled. He felt a need in his spark and wehn she came he almost went into overload.

It took a few moments for Maggie to recover. Panting heavily and slowing her shaking.

"Was I good?" Jazz asked playfully.

"What do you think!" Maggie said exasperatedly. Rolling her eyes.

"Want to go again?" Jazz asked Maggie did not even think when she said "Heck ya!"

Jazz convinced Maggie to wait a few minutes for him to floor it to top speed to a secluded area off the road. Once Maggie was outside of him he transformed into his bot form. Both still in heat. Maggie stared up at the handsome silver bot and gave him her best puppy eyes. She batted her long eyelashes. Jazz's optics staring at her with a smirk on his face. He opened up his chest plate revealing a beautiful throbbing spark.

Maggie stood there and stared at it. She held her breath. It was one of the most beautiful thing she ever saw.

Watching her watching him only made Jazz's spark chamber throb faster. His scanners and optics so tuned into Maggie, he could hear and feel her throbbing with need. He reached out a hand and gently ran a digit on her cheek and down to her chest where it hovered.

Maggie nodded permission. Jazz ripped her blouse open exposing her breasts. Jazz carefully fingered the soft flesh. Maggie responded by leaning into his arm. Before he could start on her skirt Maggie had finished disrobing her self. She kicked her heels off and jumped into Jazz's hand.

He chuckled "Eager are we?"

Maggie blushed. "I am normally not like this but-" Jazz finished for her "-I am just too hot to resist." His optics winking in a way that if he was human would be eye brows rising up and down.

Maggie smacked him playfully, "You could say that. How is this done anyway?"

Jazz replied "Not sure, let's find out!" He pulled her closer to his spark. It started throbbing to the beat of Maggie's heart. As Maggie got closer to the spark she could feel his heat and electricity. It arched from the Autobot to the nude human. Jazz was petting her back and emitting a low hum. It reminded Maggie much of what a cat would sound like.

Just before Jazz was going to press Maggie against his spark they looked into each others eyes. In that instant they both shared their curiosity for each other, their uncertainty of what was about to happen and their love. In that instant they knew each other completely and when Maggie pressed against Jazz's spark they became one.

Pure ecstasy and bliss.

Blinding white light as they reached overload again and again.

The human organism and the Autobot shivering. Their scream of bliss echoing for miles.

When it was over Jazz was lying on the ground and Maggie against the warm metal of his chest. Jazz had the biggest smile on his face as he looked down at his human. "You're so beautiful right now!"

Maggie looked backed and whispered. "So are you Jazz. So are you.-"

Fin


End file.
